An Endless Fountain
by xoRaining Diamondsox
Summary: /contest entry: 4th/: It was, after all, once upon a time. /a mermaid’s tale/


**A/N:** Well, guys, here I am with another challenge fic! This is for the Tragic Fairytale challenge issued by Silver Moon Droplet. I tried to capture the 'concept' of a fairytale and the challenge word at the same time… I'm not really sure if it worked. o.O

As well, you'll notice that my _original_ characters **don't have names**. It was done intentionally.

I tried to do something different. Hope you enjoy! XD

_Challenge Word: _

**X.x.wish.x.X**

**Disclaimer: **Uh huh, yep. Disney and Square own all. Got it.

---------------------------

_An Endless Fountain_

---------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a great, big, vast kingdom, nestled deep in the waters of the moon's rising tides. It was a peaceful kingdom, in which even the most violent storms from the world above could not shatter it's powerful structure.

Once upon a time, the ocean floor was full of thriving mermen and mermaids. From the old to the young alike, not a day passed when the marketplace wasn't full; when music couldn't be heard from around coral reefs.

Once upon a time, I had my family around me, all under a cove's roof. I had my father, my mother, my brother, and my sister. Every night, we'd come home to be welcomed by the sweet smells of boiled sea grass (which my siblings never liked) and cooked seahorses. My father would then always take us out after dinner, to swim in the local reefs.

But that was once upon a time.

How I miss those days.

Even now, a part of me still clings to what never was, to what never could be. How silly of me to dream… to think everything would work out the way I wanted it to, the way I believed it to. To expect that the kingdom would still be vast and full of people – people I thought I would always see. To expect that I would always have a mother to talk to, or a sister to share sweets with, or a brother who I could always depend on to make me laugh.

I never imagined a life like this. Never once.

But here I am.

It's been a few years since, and my heart still hasn't let go; their memories scorched on its walls.

Our home is still here, though nothing intact, and no rooms occupied. It gave me nightmares to even spare a glance here, and now…

…All I can do is stare. Stare at everything that once was, and never will be again.

It was, after all, once upon a time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The great ball of fire shines through the surface; its fragmented rays scattered all around me. The light shimmers, dancing around on the sandy ocean floor. It's pretty, but I think it's prettiest when I can break the surface – carefully – during the day… and see the way the light sparkles over the rising waves, and the colour of the sky is reflected across the ocean's surface.

Like now.

The ball of fire is going down – it's almost… sitting on the water's edge. How it can do that, I don't know. All I _do_ know is that if I were to follow it, I'd never reach it, no matter how long or how far I swim. It's beautiful… I like the way the sky changes colour… how the colours just bleed into one another – something that doesn't happen down where I live. The water is always the same. Not that I mind. Sometimes, it's just nice to see what's on the other side.

Something suddenly grabs my tail, and I let out a squeak before I'm pulled under, making a slight 'pop' as my head is engulfed in water.

"Hey!" I cry out, looking around for my 'attacker'. I push through the waters, and circle briefly, still searching. _Who did that?_

Somehow, though, I already knew the answer.

"You're supposed to be careful," a voice chides from behind me. I whip around, but I don't see anyone. I recognize the voice, though. _I knew it_.

"And _you're_ supposed to be practising," I chide in return, still looking around. I grind my teeth. I hate it when he does this.

"Trying to change the subject, are we? _Besides_, I've got it covered. It's all in the hands, after all." I roll my eyes. I can _hear_ his smirk, for crying out loud. A face suddenly appears before me, his crystalline-blue eyes twinkling. He flicks my forehead before saying,

"Now, like I said, _many_ times before, you're _supposed_ to be careful." I frown at him, and turn away, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to take a look is all."

"Tsk, tsk," he says, shaking his head, but I can see the smile playing in his eyes. "And if something were to happen to you? Then what?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Nothing _would_ happen to me, dummy," I challenge. I do a tumble through the water, before swimming around him.

"And why's that?"

"Because," I say, smugly, as my lips curve into a smile, "you won't _let_ anything happen to me." He laughs, and suddenly ruffles my dark blonde hair.

"Aw," he cooes, "I didn't know you were such a _softie_." I punch his arm.

"Shut up." He continues to laugh, shaking his head, his short, chestnut brown hair flowing with the water. Hm – I always thought his hair was funny-shaped; it's beyond me why he cut it like that.

I watch as his hand reaches out to pinch my cheek, and he says,

"Come on, kid. Mum expects us to help with dinner – we have some gathering to do at the market." I groan.

"What? Again? Didn't we go there yesterday?" He swims backwards, propelling himself with his arms; his blue tail swishing through the waters.

"You know how Mum is… she can never make up her mind about what she wants to make." I roll my eyes at the apparent truth. That woman – _honestly­_ – if she didn't have us, who would go to fetch all these things for her?

"Race ya!" I suddenly hear, and he gets into his ready position. I grin in challenge, and swim over to him. Before he can react, I knuckle his head, messing up his "styled" hair, and cry out,

"Last one there's a rotten fish!"

With a kick of my blue tail – I'm gone. I glance back to see him laughing, as he crosses his arms over his chest briefly, before starting his pursuit. I can't help but laugh too.

Gotta love my brother.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I spiral through the gates of the marketplace, my flapping fins leaving a torrent of waves as I whip past.

I _love _it here. I love the marketplace. There are so many merfolk, and it's so lively, and there are so many things to look at and buy, things that come from all the other domains and kingdoms. Things like jewellery made of aquamarine stones. Or beautiful pearls that can only be found in the far east, deep in the caverns by an underwater volcano. Or special squid ink that shines on whatever surface you write, and never fades away.

Merpeople are _everywhere_, here. It's the heart of the kingdom, and this place just thrives with the local folk. I can hear vendors pitching their sales as I pass by, and I pick up several others bargaining for their goods. Merchildren swim around lazily, most waiting for their parents to finish, others are dragging their mothers and fathers by the hands excitedly to stalls full of toys and other knick-knacks.

My favourite part, though, has to be the music. Oh, the _music_. It's so… _fervent_, and just fills the ocean floor with its lively tunes; musicians playing at the request of many merfolk – some clapping along to their favourite songs. I love music – in fact, my whole family does. Every night, we get together and play before bed. It's my favourite time of the day, and I love hearing my brother and sister play. I hope, someday, I'll be as good as them.

I glance up behind me, and I see the grand castle of our underwater kingdom looming before me. It's a beautiful stone structure, with several rising pillars and spikes surrounding its outskirts. Luminescence shines from within, lighting the palace brilliantly – I may never have seen true fire, but there's no doubt in my mind that the palace is the candle under the sea.

The Kingdom of Atlantica. My home.

I come to a stop in an open space. The Endless Fountain sits in the middle – a little stone tower of basins that gradually decrease in size – and I briefly watch as small children throw star-shaped rocks into it. Apparently this fountain has no bottom, but a gaping hole – it actually resides on top of a geyser that shoots up a spray of water every once in a while. These children are waiting for the spray, hopefully throwing their stars up, and making whatever **wish** they cast upon them come true.

Hmm. I have to remember to do that on my way back, too.

"_There_ you are!" I hear a voice cry out exasperatedly from behind. I swirl around, only to meet a pair of sharp brown eyes. I sigh mentally. Ah, my older sister. Great. She peers sternly down at me. "I was waiting forever for you! Where's the other lazy jellyfish?"

I scoff, flipping my hair, "Left behind in my waves! There's no way he was gonna beat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" An arm wounds its around my neck, and I'm pulled tightly against a chest.

"Hey! Let go!" Of course, my brother wasn't going to. I grind my teeth as I feel him ruffling my hair.

"Nuh-uh! You cheated!" I can hear my sister sigh loudly.

"Let her go, you nimwad."

"But she cheated – how else could she have beaten me?" I hear him whine, but it's muffled with laughter. I start beating his chest and shoulder, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Let – go – you're – just – jealous!" I huff, wrenching myself free. He raises an eyebrow in challenge, and opens his mouth in retort, but my sister cuts him off.

"Oh, knock it off! The both of you!" she scolds. She has her hands on her hips, and is smoldering my brother with a glare. He only returns it with a sheepish smile, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

This always amazes me – _he's_ the older one, but more often than not, it's my sister who acts like the oldest. She's so bossy. And when I tell my brother that, he just laughs and agrees, but he's says he still likes her all the same. He always points out that _someone_ needs to keep their fins on straight.

My sister shakes her head. "C'mon. Let's get our stuff and go home. I'm tired and hungry." I roll my eyes.

I swim over to one of the vendors, and absent-mindedly pick up some wild celery and sea grass. I vaguely notice that there are soldiers swimming around, but what catches my attention are the sharp spears they're carrying.

I frown. What are they doing out here? I haven't heard any rumours about any attacks… and besides, we're a peaceful kingdom. We haven't made any devastating enemies with other dominions. So, then…?

I shrug it off. Maybe Dad will know something about this.

I look behind me and see my siblings fighting over some produce. My sister jabs at him, but he just keeps laughing off everything she says, pulling at her hair constantly to drive her attention elsewhere.

I sigh out loud. This was going to take awhile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I jab my stick into my food, green vegetables swarming the plate. I _hate_ boiled musk grass! Why does Mum always make this as a side-dish? I don't _care_ how healthy it is, it's _nasty_ stuff! I begin musingly stabbing at the mushy, green mess, hoping with all hope that the stuff would wither and die with my frigid glare.

"Honey, please don't attack your food," my mother says, airily, as she sets down another dish, before seating herself at the table. I quickly glance around and notice that everyone else has starting digging into their food – _they _all liked musk grass. Eww.

I work around the food, picking up the bits I do like. It isn't until I catch my parents' quiet mumbling that something stirs in my mind.

"…_Will more show up?…"_

"…_Not any time soon. The King thinks…"_

I blink, and look over at my father. "Hey, Dad?" I say casually, tilting my head. He looks at me while stuffing a stickful of food into his mouth. "How come there were so many guards out and about today? Is there something wrong?"

He pauses in his eating, and regards me carefully for a brief moment. Something flickers in his eyes, but it's gone as quickly as it came. He smiles instead.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. The guards were just doing their duty, that's all," he says with a note of finality. I furrow my brows.

"But – "

"_It's all right_, darling. Nothing to worry about. Now, son," – my father turns his head to look to his other side – "how's the practising been going?"

I could've dropped my jaw. Did – did my father just _brush me off?_ I clench my jaw, insulted.

My brother, seemingly oblivious to what just occurred, smiled broadly at Dad. "It's fine. I'll be ready – I still have a few days before the concert, right? I got it covered."

My mother jumps in, "Well, you'd _better_ be ready! His Majesty will be coming to watch the show too!"

"And, not to mention, the _Princesses_," my sister says, slyly. I look over at my brother and grin, watching as his cheeks begin to stain pink. I share a knowing glance with my sister… ah, this is something we can both agree on – embarrassing our brother.

"Or rather, one in particular, hmm?" I join in. This has to be one of my favourite subjects. "Oh, which one was it again, dear sister? Alana…? Atina…?"

"Or is it… _Arista?_" My brother flushes furiously, dodging our eyes. I watch as my sister props and elbow, and rests her chin in her hand. "I hear she's been keeping an eye out for you, brother. I didn't know you managed to entrance her so," she says, waggling her eyebrows.

I wave a hand at her, and gasp, "Oh, didn't you hear? Apparently he serenaded the fair Princess from below her window. Don't know how many guards he had to thwart to pull _that_ off, but I bet it was worth it, eh, dear brother?"

"Shut up," he mutters, his face completely red, burying his face in his food. We both break out into a fit of giggles, ignoring our mother's stern looks. Our father only shakes his head, but I catch the ghost of a smile.

Oh, _everyone_ knows of my brother's little rendezvous with Princess Arista. He is renowned for his music, after all, and he occasionally puts on shows for the Royal Palace. Which is how he met and fell in love with one of them. The Princess and the Court Musician. I have to admit, it _does_ sound adorably cute. I mean, how many people snatch a Royal Heiress to the throne, and with a romantic, stringed instrument, at that?

"I think we'll have a wedding to plan, soon," my mother says, idly, "I've always wanted grandchildren." My brother's stick clatters against his plate.

"_Mum!_" he wails. His face is bright red with embarrassment – ours is from the pent-up laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hundreds – no, _thousands_ of merpeople have shown up for this performance. The rather large concert hall, which is was built to resemble a sea-shell, is filled to the brink. I can't believe it. The advertisement endorsing the concert _must_ be thanks to that little red lobster – he's in charge of it, after all.

I'm sitting near the front, and I'm nervously twisting the program in my hands. It's not that I'm afraid for my brother – I _know_ he'll do well – but the excitement of seeing him perform has me on edge. He's always been good; he's the best musician in Atlantica, in all of the sea – in my humble opinion. The little red lobster – Sebastian – would beg to differ.

I look forward to the act involving my brother _and _the Princesses. All seven have really nice voices – especially the youngest – and they sound so beautiful. How lucky that _all_ seven of them were bestowed upon with the gift of singing. It must run in their family. I wish musical talent ran in _our_ family, too – but only my mother and brother have that privilege. My sister has picked up the harp, so we'll see how it goes. I'm not sure what instrument I'd like to try and pursue... but I have an idea.

"Hey, look at that." My sister, who is sitting beside me, has grabbed my upper arm, and points to the back of the stage. We can see the curtains fluttering, and several tails poking through. There are merchildren poking their heads through the side, and waving to their parents briefly, before they're pulled back in. What had caught my sister's attention were the costumes – some of them were rather strange. There were some dressed as whales, and as others as bloated fish, and there were some, I noticed, that were dressed in rather large fish costumes, their features exaggerated. What kind of show were they putting on? Perhaps a garden fairy-tale of some sort?

I shrugged it off mildly, and continued to search the stage, before the lights suddenly dimmed, and a spotlight appeared. Sebastian made his way onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Atlantica, I bring to you our Third Annual Musical Extravaganza!" – merfolk clapped and cheered loudly – "We have gathered the best of the talent, of all ages, to bring you the best entertainment. I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome our most honoured guests tonight – His Majesty, King Triton, and the Daughters of Atlantica, who will be performing in tonight's show!" Sebastian adds with a bow. The crowd continues to cheer and clap heartily. A spotlight briefly shines on to them, and the Royal Family waves merrily back to the crowd, as we all turn to bow.

Soon after, the show begins. I watch with delight as the first act opens, with several small children singing in their little costumes.

"They're _so_ cute!" my sister cooes, beaming as they begin swim around the stage. They finish their performance, and the crowd claps, before the next act begins. This one involves the orchestra – I don't think my brother is in this one – I check the tattered program to see that he'll be in the act after the next, performing with…

…His one and only Princess. I grin stupidly before rolling my eyes, but I admire it all the same. I bet _he's_ looking forward to the performance, because he can be _alone_ on stage with her. With, of course, millions of eyes watching them, I think with a smile.

The next performance begins, and it's a slow ballad, so my attention wanes. I decide to cast a glance around, and I notice that Princess Arista has already left the family. The other Princesses are involved in the last act, so they can stick around for a while. I notice that the audience is bored too… this fat mermaid is so drab – I've _never_ liked opera. Then something catches my eye.

One of the costumed children – one dressed like an over-inflated fish is moving through the crowds slowly. Perhaps he or she is looking for their parents? But that's odd… checking the program, the merchildren still have an act to go – they shouldn't be wandering in the crowds. I glimpse back to see that the child is gone. Like it was never there.

How odd.

"Pay attention! He's on now!" I feel a harsh nudge to my arm, and look at the stage, my face breaking out into a broad smile. My brother. _Finally_.

The Princess is with him, too; she's going to accompany him with her voice. My brother was settled down on the floor, his blue tail curled beneath him. His dark brown hair gleamed in the spotlight – no doubt because of some hair product or another – and his eyes are gently closed. My heart tugs, and I smile. I love it when he's like this – he's so relaxed and peaceful, when he's plucking away on his instrument. It's standing upright on the stage before him, and he has to reach around from behind to play it.

He's _so_ talented… I can't help the feeling of pride that immerses my chest, swelling, as I take a deep breath.

The Princess glances fondly down at him for a moment; a beautiful smile gracing her features. She carries that moment with her, intertwining it with her voice as it begins to ring out over the audience. And I can't help but fall in love with it, too.

My brother accompanies her a few bars later, and together, their sound is astounding. I relax into my seat, watching intently, as the music calms the waters around me.

I did not anticipate what happened next. I don't think anyone did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The curtains past them rip open, and I bring my hands to my mouth. My sister lets out a small shriek, as merpeople around us gasp. _This isn't part of the show!_

Sitting in the front row, we can see a large, black hole has enshrouded the back stage; black and purple tendrils slithering around as a mass of black… _things_ start pouring out of the hole.

No, not things… those little costumed children – the ones that looked like giant fish! _And_ there's black jelly-fish looking things too! _Why are they attacking us?_

The crowd has erupted into mass panic. The King is shooting beams of light from his Trident, trying to regain control of the mass.

People push past me, in a desperate attempt to flee the scene. My sister has a firm grip on my arm, and we haven't moved.

We can't find our parents.

And the stage is empty.

_Where'd they go?_

Guards are everywhere, fighting the little bugs. I don't know what they do, but I can see them ripping apart the concert hall from the inside – it's all going to cave inwards.

And we still haven't moved.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" someone cries over at us. I suddenly feel a tug, but instantly, I resist.

"No! Not without our family! We can't _leave_ them!" I cry desperately. I can see that my sister is torn between wanting to get me to safety, or trying to get the family back together. We didn't want to get _lost_ – not at a time like this.

Over all the noise, I suddenly hear my sister cry into my ear, "Let's go! Let's get to safety!"

"But – " She tugs hard on my arm.

"We're supposed to find _safety first – _you _know_ that. What if they've already gone, and are expecting us to have left as well?"

I didn't think about that. Maybe she was right – maybe we _should _leave. My sister begins to swim upwards, and reluctantly, I follow. I cast one last glance at the stage, and hope beyond all hope, that my brother – and the Princess – are okay. _Please_…

A black mist starts to rise from the hole, its curtains willowing through the waters and escapes out the top of the concert hall. The creatures are everywhere, spreading by the second. The entire floor of the hall is covered with them.

Everyone is screaming, and it reverbrates in my head. I see pink balls of light everywhere, rising upwards, and fading before they even make it out of the shell-shaped hall. I have no idea where they're coming from – all I can think about is the pounding in my ears. I wince and shut my eyes – if I can't see it, then…

"Come on, let's get outside – maybe they're waiting for us!"

With that, my sister, my oh-so-bossy sister – who'll I'll probably never, ever think of her like that again, because we could've _lost_ each other moments ago – drags me out into the open through a hole in the wall, and join the gathering masses on the other side. Most are still fleeing away. We decide that hiding is probably our best option right now, as we nestle into a burrow of sea grass, in the gardens of coral reef.

I feel arms wrap tightly around me, and I lean into my sister, because suddenly, I feel so, so cold.

Amidst the chaos, I can hear voices. They're shouting, crying for their Mums' and Dads' to come, or parents calling their children's names.

But no one calls for ours.

We wait. No one comes. My sister tugs me, deciding it's time to move to another, safer spot.

We just make it out of the grass, before the darkness comes crashing in around us.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We're frozen.

The monstrous thing in front us is just staring at us, and we _can't move._

It's the biggest, scariest, blackest _thing_ I have ever seen. It's twice our size combined, and black tendrils drift around it, like a giant _jelly_fish, lurking around us, and I don't know what to do because it's just _so_ scary, and –

_WHOOSH._

It takes a swipe and we duck. I can feel my sister shaking; I can feel _myself_ shaking. We swim around, but another tendril comes at us. We go the other way, and another one blocks us off.

I hear my sister curse under her breath.

Dad was supposed to teach us how to fight; how to defend ourselves. A little late for that, now.

A giant black shadow looms over us, and the size of it increases… we both look up at the same time… a tendril is about to smash onto us, and –

"Get out of here!" I blink, and wretch my eyes away from the monster, desperately searching for the voice. But I have barely any time to look before I suddenly feel a hand grab my arm, and pull me away with enough force to break my shoulder.

The beast is mad; it's wailing. It stares at us with glowing yellow eyes, before it begins its pursuit.

I shut my eyes, and trust this person to lead me away.

I'm being propelled through the water – my fins can't keep up with the speed this person is going at. I finally look to see who it is, a blue tail flashes near my eyes –

"_You're okay!_" I screech. My brother! He's okay! He glances back at me with a small smile, but I can barely see him for vision has become blurry. I can't even catch my breath – I can hardly keep up – but, oh thank Neptune, my brother is okay!

I would let out a sigh of relief, had I any breath to spare. My brother is still hurdling us through the waters… and dimly, I recall our race. If he was _really_ this fast, then shouldn't he have been able to beat me? I always thought I was the fastest; unless…

"Okay, we've lost him. I think we'll be okay," he says, coming to halt. I look around and realize where we are – the market place…

And it hasn't been affected, yet. At least, I don't think it has. The vendors are all closed, of course… and the Endless Fountain is still standing. I watch as a spray of water suddenly shoots up, scattering some star rocks.

"Are you okay?"

My breath catches. Without warning, I whip around, and slam into my brother's chest, encircling his waist tightly with my arms. I can't stop quivering, and he must have felt it too, because soon I feel my head being pressed firmly into his chest.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" I manage to whisper out. I feel him tighten.

"I don't know… but we'll find 'em." I feel the water whirl around me, quietly, and I'm vaguely aware that my sister and the Princess have arrived.

"What's happening?" my sister demands. I don't need to see her face to know that she's extremely mad and worried. Not to mention horrified.

"We're being attacked –"

"_Obviously_," she strains out. "By _what_?"

I felt his arms slightly lift and tighten briefly. A shrug. "Dad never got around to telling me."

"_What?_" me and my sister both cry out. She throws on, "You _knew_ something about this? For how long?"

The Princess moves in. "For as long as they felt we needed to. They were reluctant to talk about it," she answers. _She_ knew too? Well of course, I scold myself. She's a _Princess_; she lives on political ground, for crying out loud.

I grind my teeth – _why_ aren't I ever told anything? My sister obviously feels the same way, because she spits out, "They could've _warned_ us! What were they thinking, throwing a concert in the middle of a possible disaster?"

"To throw people off, I guess," I hear my brother's voice echo in his chest. "I've been around the market place more than you have, and I can tell you that _some_thing was up. There were rumours flying around, whispers around the corner, and –"

"–And you could feel the tension rising," the Princess pick up. I feel her move closer, and I glance up to see that she has placed a gentle hand around my brother's arm. "I guess," she adds, "Father just wanted to keep the peace…"

I furrow my brows. That sounded like a ridiculous notion from the King, to me, but I wasn't going to voice–

I gasp.

The ocean floor has considerably darkened. I pull away from my brother, and we look up to see the black mist looming over us, reducing the light from above to mere fragments that are scattered far apart. _Oh no…_

"Look out!"

It's too late. A horizontal beam of darkness lashes at us from the front, and we're shot backwards. The sensation slams into my chest, and ripples through my body. I feel my tail go limp, and my vision is hazy.

I try to clear my eyes… I try to sit up…

…But my vision only seems to be getting darker… that doesn't seem right…

"…out of here…now!"

"…can't… behind!"

I feel cold. The numbness has overtaken my body, and I can't move. Tendrils are moving all around me…

My chest suddenly feels really, _really_ heavy.

"– is she?"

I feel… as if I'm floating… darkness is enshrouding my vision… I can barely see any light…

I don't… _where am I? Where is everyone?_

"_Let her go!"_

My world flashes white, before suddenly, it's clear again. I blink, and gasp.

My brother is front of me, fighting the black tendrils. And he's using…

… the only thing that he has. His instrument.

The heavy feeling in my chest is no longer there, and I sit up, willing the feeling to return in my tail. _Please…_

"Come on! Move!"

My sister. She grabs hold of me around my waist, and starts to lift me upwards. But there's no where to go.

The tendrils are lashing out everywhere – the beast's eyes are glowing brightly – and suddenly it spots us.

I watch as a tendril sharpens, reminding me of a spear, and all I can think is, _No. Please don't._

It's pulled back for a brief moment, before suddenly, it's hurdling straight towards us.

I scream, grabbing my sister's hand, and she desperately tries to move me, but my tail is _so_ horribly limp, if I could just –

"No!" she suddenly screams. "Don't!"

My heart stops.

And I knew I would remember this moment for the rest of my life.

Shooting forwards, I see him head towards us. My mind is screaming, _Stop!_ I know what's about to happen. I just _know _it.

He's suddenly in front, in a vain attempt to shield us. Our gazes connect, his crystal blue eyes shining.

And I can see that he knows, too.

My brother.

All I hear is the pounding in my ears.

I can't stop the strangled cry that rips my throat, as I watch the sharp tendril pierce through his chest.

I can't stop my arms from lifting, as I watch him fall over, beginning his slow descent downwards. Towards me.

I can't stop the faint light that suddenly passes through him – _all_ of him.

And I definitely can't stop the way both my sister and the Princess tear their way towards him.

Because it's too late.

The last thing I see is the faint pink light that shines through his ghost, fading as it drifts away from me, upwards, and I can't help but reach out to it.

_Come back…_ I try to whisper. Nothing.

He's gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I leave my broken home. My throat has tightened, and I have, over the years, willed myself not to cry.

Everyone's gone.

"_Da-ad… you're supposed to _stack_ the shells, not _eat_ them!" I said with a playful smile._

_I watched him as he stopped his licking, shell poised in his mouth. "Th-orry." I laughed._

Father is no longer here. He joined the King's army, and left for a journey up north. He said he wanted to go and try to find his lost son.

That was two years ago. He hasn't returned.

"_Don't do that!" my sister scolded, taking my fingers from my mouth. She glanced over the rock, and then ducked back down. I quickly fixed my hair, hoping the new curls would stay._

"_Think he'll notice me?" I asked, nervously. My sister whipped around, hands on her hips, but a sly smile curved her lips._

"_Of _course _he'll notice you. I didn't give up my morning, _and_ afternoon for you, just so he wouldn't. Now – show time!" With that, she pushed me out into the open._

My sister - she's married now, and she has moved away. She comes to visit for a while, but it's usually only for me, and it's never for long.

_I sighed, throwing myself into the nearest chair. "I can't believe we finished! I'm sure my class will love them!" I watched as my mother seated herself next to me, and began to wrap the treats in rather large leaves. I caught her eye, and smiled. "Thanks for staying up to help me, Mum."_

_She leaned over, pulling my head towards her, and she pressed her lips to my forehead. "You're welcome, dear. I'm always here to help you, you know." I smiled up at her, and she returned it._

Where are you now, then? Whenever I look into her eyes, I see nothing there. She has no energy to move; no spirit to look forward with. They say she's suffering from a broken heart.

I'd think she's missing one.

My family is gone.

I'm vaguely aware that I've just passed the gates. I look around. The market place is still here, but it's only as half as full as it used to be.

There aren't enough merpeople to fill it up, after all. And nobody even knows what had happened to them.

The kingdom was destroyed then, fragments of the sea missing. There are… holes… where there shouldn't be. Like, holes in space, or something. I'm not really sure – the King is trying to cover it all up. And to never have us speak of the event again. Something about maintaining peace and order.

And the Princess? Also married. The King left her no choice.

I keep swimming around, past the castle, and search the market place, until I find what I'm looking for.

The Endless Fountain. And it's still in one piece. The star-shaped rock is already clutched tightly in my hand.

I've been doing this every year since, and every year, the spray has shot my rock up, so all hope isn't lost.

It means _he's_ not lost. He can come back. This is my third time doing this, and I'm hoping that the "third time's the charm".

I feel my throat clenching shut again. _Stop it_, I tell myself. I shut my eyes tight, and clench the rock in my palm, hard.

"_Here, like this." I watched in awe as my brother carefully plucked the strings in a sequence, his other hand gracing the fingerboard. He then passed his instrument to my small hands, and eagerly, I started to play. I finished the two lines he'd given me to play, and when I looked up, his eyes were sparkling._

"_You did it!" he cried, grabbing me in a one-arm hug, and ruffled my hair. My heart swelled. _I can't believe I did it!_ I thought. _I'm going to learn to play just like my brother!_ I fiercely hugged him back, my thank you's caught in my throat. _

I open my eyes, and cast the rock into the large bowl, watching as it sinks into its dark depths.

And I wait. I wait for the spray that I know will come. I wait for it, because it gives me hope that my wish might come true.

My wish…of my brother finally coming home.

That my family can come back together, in one place, in one piece.

My wish, my _desire_, of getting some sort of happy ending.

I can feel a rumble, for the water vibrates around me. Excitement surges through me – it's coming – the pressure is building up –

– And a large spray of water bursts upwards, and my face breaks out into a grin. I watch as it merges with the surrounding waters.

My face falls.

_No._

Where is it? It can't – it can't _be ­_– I know it has to be here some – _No._

It didn't come up. It didn't come up with the spray of water. My chest feels heavy; I realize I've been carrying _his_ instrument on my back, and suddenly, I sink to the floor, curling my tail.

My rock. My _**wish**_. Lost in the darkest depths of the ocean. Never to be found again.

I bring a hand to my eyes.

The musician. Their son. My_ brother._

Myde.

My face finally contorts, and in a burst of anger, I take his instrument, his stupid _sitar_, the one he's never going to come back for, the one he's never going to play for anyone ever again, and throw it into the fountain. Amidst the rapid beating of my heart, I listen as its strings scrape along the wall, the notes reverberating through the basin. I watch bitterly as it gets smaller and smaller; the notes quieter and quieter.

Silence.

I sink to the floor, and cry for everything I lost.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** I hope I left enough clues for people to figure out what was going on in the story. And who the story is actually about.

Ah, I was always a big fan of mermaids and whatnot when I was small. I loved writing this. XD I used my challenge word a couple of times in the last scene. Hope that's okay.

Other than that, review please?

Xx-diamonds-xX


End file.
